


Telling Dreams Apart

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Birthday Smut, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Owo is fully devoted.
Relationships: Mirror Philippa Georgiou/Mirror Joann Owosekun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Telling Dreams Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> Happy Birthday! Cheers to making more of the things we want in the year ahead.

“Your entire hand,” Georgiou commanded.

Owo only hesitated for a breath, but that was too long.

“Did I misjudge your loyalty, Owosekun?”

“No. I’m sorry, my Emperor.”

Owo refocused, pressing her thumb into her palm, folding her hand on itself. She twisted her fingers as she pushed into Georgiou’s cunt, easing over her knuckles. 

Owo learned long ago to disregard any assumptions the Emperor’s stature would lead one to make, but it was hard to believe such a slight woman could take her fist until she was wrist deep and could see the wicked delight playing on the Emperor’s face.


End file.
